Heartstrings
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang pelayan ceroboh yang bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan juga sahabat Jongin , Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Jongin / ketidak pekaan dan kepolosan Jongin yang membuat dua orang namja tersakiti / HunKai / Sehun X Kai / Chankai Rated M / T
1. Chapter 1

CONFUSED

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Park Chanyeol

Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu.

HUNKAI / CHANKAI

HunKai FanFiction

Jongin berjalan dengan cepat agar ia bisa sampai tepat waktu di cafe tempat ia bekerja , bisa gawat jika ia terlambat lagi , ya lagi . Jongin sudah hampir terlambat tiga kali dalam minggu ini karena ia bangun kesiangan .

Saat ini , ia sudah hampir tiba ke cafe tempat ia bekerja . Begitu ia tiba di depan cafe , ia langsung mendorong pintu cafe dan langsung berlari ke ruang pegawai untuk berganti baju . Untunglah ia tidak benar-benar terlambat karena cafe baru saja buka lima menit yang lalu .

"Jongin hyung ,cepatlah ganti bajunya cafe sudah mulai ramai " Ujar salah satu pegawai di cafe ini juga , Jeonghan namanya .

"ne jeonghan- ah aku sudah selesai" Ujar Jongin sambil keluar dari ruang ganti.

Setelah keluar dari ruang ganti , Jongin segera memakai celemeknya dan mengambil nampan , ia juga menghampiri Jeonghan yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan .

"ada apa jeonghan -ah ?" Tanya Jongin . Jeonghan yang mendengar Jongin bertanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Itu Jongin Hyung , ada pelanggan yang membawa hewan peliharaan kedalam cafe , padahal sudah ada larangan bahwa hewan peliharaan tidak boleh dibawa masuk kedalam cafe " Ujar Jeonghan.

"kau sudah bilang padanya kalau ada larangan itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"sudah Hyung , tapi ia tetap memaksa membawa peliharaannya itu masuk kedalam" Jawab Jeonghan . Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu ia berjalan menghampiri orang yang dimaksud oleh Jeonghan.

Setelah sampai didepan orang itu Jongin berdehem pelan lalu ia membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat untuk pelanggan.

"maaf tuan cafe kami tidak mengijinkan hewan peliharaan untuk masuk kedalam " Ujar Jongin.

Orang yang membawa peliharaan itu hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi Jongin , ia bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik kearah Jongin. ' wah sopan sekali orang ini' batin Jongin .

"Tuan ?" Panggil Jongin dengan sopan.

"hm" Gumam orang itu.

"tolong bawa keluar peliharaanmu itu "

"kenapa?" Kali ini orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Jongin dapat melihat bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang pasti sangat disegani oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"karena kami tidak memperbolehkan hewan peliharaan masuk ke cafe ini" Jongin menampilkan senyum paksanya saat orang itu bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"oh"

'cuma itu?' Batin Jongin.

"aku tak akan membawa peliharaanku keluar dari cafe ini" Putus orang itu.

"YAK! Tuan , apa kau tidak bisa melihat peraturan itu!" Jongin menunjuk sebuah papan peraturan yang terpajang didalam cafe .

"aku lihat "

"baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang keluarkan binatang itu!" Jongin tanpa sadar membentak orang tersebut. Sementara orang tersebut hanya memandangi Jongin dengan datar namun, dapat Jongin lihat jika alis orang tersebut sedikit berkedut.

"AH! Tuan Oh , selamat datang" Jongin menegang saat manager cafe , sekaligus sahabatnya - Park Chanyeol - datang menghampiri mereka dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol , ia menengokkan kepalanya kearah Jongin yang terlihat menegang.

"ja-jadi , kau pemilik cafe i-ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada gugup. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dengan manis, dan bagi Jongin itu adalah senyum yang paling menakutkan. Sumpah dirinya sangat ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Huwaaa ,, maafkan aku Tuan , aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah pemilik cafe ini , aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jongin berlutut pada Tuan Oh , ia juga menangkupkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan melancarkan aegyo nya , berusaha membuat Tuan Oh luluh .

Sementara itu , Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam berdiri , ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman bar - bar nya yang Chanyeol akui walaupun bar-bar Jonginlah yang telah merebut hatinya.

Sehun , alias Tuan Oh hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi Jongin.

"kumohon jangan pecat aku dan jangan hanya bergumam seperti itu aku tidak mengerti maksud dari gumamanmu itu Huaaaa" Ujar Jongin.

"aku tidak akan memecatmu" Ujar Sehun dengan santai . Jongin melonjak senang dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat .

"Huwaa terimakasih"Ujar Jongin sambil masih tetap memeluk Sehun .

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menyadarkan Jongin. Jongin pun langsung menarik dirinya untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Sehun yang mengalami kejadian tak terduga itu shock namun, wajah pokernya masih mendominasi dan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ia sedang shock .

"ah , a-aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku , maafkan aku Tuan, karena tanpa sadar memelukmu" Ujar Jongin, jujur saja ia malu pada atasannya .

"ne" Jawab Sehun.

Setelah Sehun menjawab Jongin langsung melesat pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol ,hari ini mereka berencana untuk mengembangkan menu di cafe ini sebenarnya.

"Jongin , dia salah satu pelayan disini" Jawab Chanyeol.

"oh , begitu" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol kearah Jongin yang sedang melayani para pelanggan dengan ramah.

'dia manis juga' Batin Sehun.

"baiklah , kau mau mengusulkan menu apa?" kali ini Sehun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol . Namun , pikirannya tidak mengarah pada apa yang telah Chanyeol sampaikan dipikirannya hanya ada Jongin yang tadi sempat memeluknya . Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyerigai.

'kau menjadi targetku'

.

.

.

.

TUK

Chanyeol mengetukkan sumpit yang ia pegang pada kepala Jongin. Mereka sedang makan bersama di apartemen sederhana milik Jongin. Jongin tinggal sendiri di Seoul ,karena ayah dan ibunya tinggal di Busan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap sememalukan itu didepan Tuan Oh , kau tidak sadar apa kalau dia itu atasan kita?!" Ujar Chanyeol setengah kesal , bagaimana bisa Jongin melupakan wajah Tuan Oh yang merekrutnya untuk menjadi pelayan enam bulan yang lalu.

"maaf Yeol , kukira dia bukan orang yang merekrutku waktu itu,warna rambutnya berbeda dan dia terlihat lebih tampan" Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata pujian dari Jongin untuk Bos nya mendengus keras. Hey , dia menyukai Jongin dan Jongin memuji orang lain ? Itu membuat sakit hati tahu.

TUK

Chanyeol kembali mengetukkan sumpitnya pada kepala Jongin .

"Hey , ini sakit tahu!" Jongin merengut .

"kau itu semakin bodoh ya" Ujar Chanyeol.

"YA!"Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol , sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"sudah habiskan makananmu itu!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memakan makanannya dengan brutal.

"Jongin - ah ~ , kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Jongin diam saja , enggan menjawab Chanyeol.

"kau marah ya? Ayolah ~ jangan marah aku kan hanya bercanda~" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dari belakang untuk membuat Jongin berhenti ngambek padanya. Jongin masih diam , tidak menjawab Chanyeol.

"sana jangan dekat-dekat" Jongin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol . Namun , tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar darinya.

"tapi kau sudah tidak marahkan?"

"iya aku sudah tidak marah lagi, sekarang habiskan makananmu"Perintah Jongin.

"baiklah "

"oh iya aku mau menginap ya " Ujar Chanyeol.

"tapi kau tidur di sofa"

"ish ,apa aku tak boleh tidur denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak" Jawab Jongin singkat. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah , daripada ia tidak menginap disini , lebih baik ia mengalah bukan ?

"baiklah "jawab Chanyeol lesu. Kapan Jongin akan peka padanya ?

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jongin dan Chanyeol berangkat bersama ke cafe tempat mereka bekerja . Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menolak untuk berangkat bersama tapi Chanyeol memaksanya . Sebenarnya Jongin hanya tidak suka mengumbar kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan ia juga tidak suka jika teman-teman pegawai yang lain menggosipkannya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol

"Yeol-ah " Panggil Jongin.

"ne?"

"bisa turunkan aku di halte itu" Jongin menunjuk sebuah halte yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari cafe.

"kenapa?"Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"ayolah, kumohon" Jongin melancarkan puppy eyesnya pada Chanyeol agar permintaannya dituruti.

"huft , baiklah , baiklah" Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan halte . Jongin pun tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol , ia juga bilang pada Chanyeol , jika Chanyeol pegi duluan saja ke cafe nya karena ia memiliki sedikit urusan dan Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Jongin walaupun ia awalnya tidak setuju.

Jongin berjalan dengan riang menuju ke Liebe Cafe , tempat ia bekerja . Karena , ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya jadi ia berjalan terlebih dahulu ke sebuah kedai yang menjual aneka milkshake. Sebenarnya selain menghindari pemikiran aneh dari pada pegawai ini juga menjadi alasan Jongin untuk berjalan kaki alasannya itu adalah untuk membeli Milkshake.

"ini Milkshake Strawberry nya Tuan "

"ah , Gomawo " Jongin menerima Milkshake nya dan berdiri dari duduknya , tujuh menit lagi Cafe dibuka dan Jongin langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru . Sial , ia tidak memperhatikan waktu yang akan ia lalui.

"ah bodohnya" gerutu Jongin , ia terfokus pada jam tangan yang ia kenakan sehingga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang juga terburu - buru dan berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Jongin.

BRUK

Terjadilah tabrakan antara Jongin dan orang itu . Jongin menggeram kesal , Milkshake yang ia beli dengan harga yang lumayan itu tumpah dan ia belum meminumnya setetespun karena terburu - buru berjalan.

"YAK!KAU MENUMPAHKAN MILKSHAKE KU " Jongin berteriak didepan wajah orang itu . Dan matilah Jongin saat ia melihat siapa orang yang diteriakinya .

'Ya , ampun apa ini hari sialku?' Batin Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak ingin kena marah karena menumpahkan Milkshake dibaju seorang Oh Sehun dan memarahi Sehun langsung kabur sambil merapalkan doa-doa .

'ya Tuhan semoga dia tidak mengenalkanku . Matilah aku jika ia tahu ' gerutu Jongin sambil berlari .

Setelah sampai didepan Cafe ia langsung mendorong pintu Cafe dengan cepat dan mengganti pakaiannya .

"Jongin? Ada apa kenapa kau kelihatan gelisah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa keadaan luar Cafe dan melihat Jongin sedang duduk dengan gelisah.

"Chanyeol , tolong aku kumohon" Ujar Jongin memelas.

"tolong apa?"

"aku , aku menumpahkan Milkshake diatas jas mahal Tuan Oh " kali ini Jongin menundukkan kepalanya . Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah dan malu tentunya . Bagaimana tidak ia menumpahkan Milkshake dan memarahi atasannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Chanyeol sangat kaget dengan kata - kata Jongin barusan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menumpahkan Milkshake diatas jas seorang Oh Sehun? Ya ampun , di maafkan karena urusan kemarin saja sudah sangat bersyukur. Jongin ini ada-ada saja . Sehun itu orang yang sangat dingin dan kejam sebenarnya tapi, entah mengapa kekejamannya hilang saat Jongin merengek padanya . Chanyeol agak was-was karena kejadian kemarin sebenarnya . Bagaimana jika Jongin dipecat? Namun , kemarin itu hampir saja Chanyeol saja tidak pernah mengira jika Tuan Oh Sehun akan memaafkan Jongin . Huft.

"eumm, tadi aku berlari dan tidak melihat kedepan dan saat aku berlari ternyata Tuan Oh Sehun juga sedang berlari sehingga terjadilah tabrakan yang cukup keras dan Milkshake kutumpah . Begitu ceritanya" Jelas Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ka-"

TRING

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara bel penanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi. Jongin dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tuan Oh Sehun?, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan ramah saat Sehun dengan santainya berjalan menuju meja yang tengah dihuni oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"ini Cafe milikku kenapa aku harus tahu apa alasanku jika aku datang?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada dinginnya ia juga berbicara tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"oh iya , tolong bawakan aku secangkir Latte , "

"ah tidak bukan kau yang kusuruh tapi pegawai lain dan Chanyeol bisa tinggalkan kami?" Ujar Sehun saat melihat Jongin dengan gugup mencoba berdiri saat mendengar Sehun dengan nada memerintahnya berbicara.

'Matilah aku' Batin Jongin.

Sehun memulai pembicaraan saat Chanyeol pergi keruangannya dan Jeonghan mengantarkan pesanannya.

"ekhem" Sehun berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya dan Jongin sempat berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara deheman Sehun . Sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin tertawa saat melihat reaksi Jongin , Tapi , ia urungkan .

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari tadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"a-aku hanya tidak mau kau tahu kalau aku yang menumpahkannya" Jelas Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"tapi sayangnya aku tahu, ah aku juga berencana un-"

"tidak , tidak kumohon jangan pecat aku" belum Sehun selesai berbicara Jongin sudah berlutut dihadapan Sehun, sementara Sehun menyeringitkan alisnya karena melihat reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan itu.

"siapa bilang aku akan memecatmu?" Ujar Sehun santai .

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan berbinarnya .

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jongin.

'manisnya' Batin Sehun tanpa sadar . ' aigoo sadarlah' Batin Sehun setelah tersadar.

"tapi ada syaratnya "

"apa?apa? " Tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

Sehun mendekati Jongin yang masih berlutut dihadapannya dan berbisik pada Jongin.

"kau harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku"

GULP

TBC

Aigoo,, apalagi ini T_T .

Maaf ya kalau jelek hehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

"MWO?!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan emosinya atas sikap bar-bar Jongin yang kaget saat mendengar persyaratan darinya.

"kenapa? Tidak mau? Yasudah aku tinggal memecatmu saja " Ujar Sehun santai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Jongin melebarkan matanya kaget saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat santai. Sementara Chanyeol , ia sedari tadi berdiri di meja kasir untuk menyaksikan apa yang tengah Sehun dan Jongin lakukan sekaligus sekdikit mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jujur saja ia cukup kaget saat melihat Sehun yang mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jongin. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kerah belakang Sehun lalu memukulnya saat Sehun mendekati Jongin . Tapi , ia tidak bisa , bagaimanapun juga Sehun itu atasannya dan sangat tidak sopan sekali jika ia bertindak seperti itu ditambah didepannya ada Jongin . Tapi, Chanyeol masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan disana , biasanya telinga lebarnya bisa mendengar apapun walaupun dengan jarak yang jauh tapi entah mengapa kali ini tidak bisa. Mungkin , ia hanya sedang cemburu atau entahlah.

"a-ah , bukan seperti itu aku hanya kaget . Dan bingung jika aku jadi pelayann pribadimu berarti aku juga harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku disini dan juga pekerjaanku disini" Jelas Jongin.

"Ck, dasar kau ini , kau mengambil shift pagi atau malam disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"pagi" Jawab Jongin.

"berarti kau pulang sekitar jam 12 kan? " Jongin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun .

"kalau begitu setiap jam 12 kau harus sudah ada dirumahku dan jika kau tidak bisa datang jam 12 kau harus mengabariku"

"tapikan aku tidak tahu alamat dan nomor teleponmu, ah iya dan juga kau kan seorang CEO memangnya jam 12 siang sudah ada dirumah?"

"kau ini banyak sekali bertanya , sudah ini kartu namaku mulai hari ini kau harus jadi pelayanku " Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi , tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang tengah membaca kartu nama yang tadi ia berikan.

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang tengah membaca kartu nama Sehun dan menepuk pundaknya.

Jongin yang merasa ditepuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu nama Sehun dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Jongin kembali berubah .

"Chanyeol-ah~, kenapa kita harus punya Bos seperti itu, huweee" Jongin merengek pada Chanyeol , sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan Jongin.

"sudahlah masih mending kau tidak dipecat , dan jangan merengek terus sudah banyak pelanggan disini apa kau tidak malu? Sebaiknya kau layani para pelanggan oke?' Ujar Chanyeol.

"baiklah" Jongin menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dengan malas , ia berjalan dengan lunglai ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya . Sementara Chanyeol mennatap punggung Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"sudahlah ini tidak akan menjadi hal buruk Kim Jongin " monolog Jongin sambil melihat refleksi dirinya didepan cermin.

Jongin keluar dari toilet dengan wajah cerah dan senyum sumringah. Ia siap untuk melayani para pelanggan Liebe Cafe hari ini. Yah , dia harus melayani pelanggan sebaik mungkin walaupun ia memiliki banya pikiran.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin , kau mau kemana ? Kenapa terburu - buru seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan melihat Jongin sedikit berlari kecil untuk keluar dari cafe.

"aku ada urusan penting hyung dan aku sudah telat" jawab Jongin sambil sesekali membenarkan sepatunya yang belum terpakai dengan benar.

"mau kuantar?'

"tidak perlu" teriak Jongin sambil mendorong pintu cafe dan berlari menuju halte . Jongin mengambil kartu nama Sehun yang ia simpan di saku kemeja yang ia pakai .

"huft.. Kenapa lama sekali sih busnya .bagaimana jika dia marah?" Jongin menggerutu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya .

"ah itu dia"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju rumah Sehun yang kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh .

Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi bus yang tersedia , dia lelah sekali setelah melayani pelanggan Liebe Cafe yang sangat ramai hari ini , membuat tangannya seperti mau copot . Belum lagi ia harus berlari ke halte dan menunggu bus untuk pergi kerumah Sehun dan bus yang Jongin naiki berhenti dihalte pemberhentian . Jongin turun dari bus karena menurut Maps yang ada di handphone pintarnya rumah Sehun terletak tidak jauh dari halte ini. Jongin terus berjalan sambil sesekali memperhatikan handphonenya yang menjadi penunjuk jalan saat ini.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah.

"wahh" Jongin berdecak kagum melihat rumah mewah ini. 'apa benar ini rumahnya?' Batin Jongin.

Daripada rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi , Jongin menekan bel yang ada di samping gerbang rumah tersebut . Tiba-tiba muncul wajah Sehun dari intercorm yang terpasang disana .

"oh kau datang masuklah"

Tiba-tiba saja gerbang rumah terbuka secara otomatis ,lagi-lagi Jongin berdecak kagum.

.

.

"kau terlambat tiga puluh menit Kim Jongin" Ujar Sehun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas , lagipula Jongin tidak mungkin bisa datang tepat jam dua belas siang , itu saja ia baru selesai bekerja dan perjalanan kesini kan memakan waktu yang cukup lama .

"Hey ,,,, hey apa maksudnya kau memutar bola matamu begitu?" Tanya Sehun , yang ternyata mengetahui jika Jongin baru saja memutar bola matanya.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun jadi gelagapan sendiri .

"Ah tidak " Jawab Jongin .

"ah sudahlah kau langsung bereskan seluruh ruangan dirumahku ini , aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan jangan lupa memasak . Aku sudah mulai lapar." Perintah Sehun sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"baiklah"

Setelah menjawab perintah dari Sehun , Jongin melepaskan tas ransel yang ada dipunggungnya dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tamu milik Sehun .

Jongin pun mengambil peralatan yang akan dia gunakan . Awalnya ia sempat bingung dan mencari-cari dimana alat untuk membershkan seluruh kekacauan yang ada di rumah besar inikarena Sehun tidak memberitahukan letak dan dimana ia menyimpan peralatan bersih-bersih.

.

.

.

TING..TONG

Tiba - tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi . Jongin pun segera membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang . 'Oh ternyata seorang gadis' batin Jongin saat melihat orang yang datang .

Jongin pun segera berlari kearah gerbang rumah Sehun yang masih terkunci . Ia berniat membukakan gerbang .

"cih , kau siapanya Sehun?kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah ini?aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada angkuhnya . Jongin mendelik saat mendengar nada bicara orang tersebut. Tangan Jongin yang berniat membukakan pintu gerbang langsung terhenti seketika . Jongin pun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Sayang sekali gadis ini memang cantik namun, kata-katanya sungguh menyebalkan belum lagi tatapannya itu.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bukakan gerbang ini , aku ingin segera bertemu Sehunnie ku"

Jongin menatap gadis itu jijik saat ia mendengar gadis itu menyebut nama Sehun dengan manja.

Jongin pun segera membukkan gerbang walaupun hatinya dongkol. Gadis itu langsung masuk saat Jongin sudah membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"SEHUNNIE, DIMANA KAU?" Teriak gadis itu tanpa tahu malu. Jongin yang mendengar teriakan itu menutup telinganya dan mendelik pada gadis itu.

Sementara Sehun yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah berapa kali ia bilang pada mantannya untuk tidak menemuinya tapi, mantannya itu masih saja bersikeras untuk menemuinya dan berkata kalau ia dan Sehun itu masih punya hubungan . Padahal mantannya itu sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"hey , bisa tidak jangan berteriak kau ini cantik tapi sayang tidak punya etika" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan meremehkan .

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam . Tapi , Jongin tidak takut , ia malah membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan senyum meremehkan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Jongin . Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menarik rambut Jongin dengan keras.

"ARGHT! HEY LEPASKAN" Jongin berteriak kencang saat gadis itu menarik rambutnya dengan kencang.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung tersentak kaget dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Hey ,hey Sulli apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?"Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Sulli dari rambut Jongin dan sekarang penampilan Jongin menjadi sangat berantakan karena ulah gadis brutal yang bernama Sulli itu.

"ah , Sehunnie aku tidak melakukan apapun kok" Ujar Sulli dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Jongin berdecih saat mendengar ucapan Sulli.

"tidak melakukan apa-apa bagaimana?"Jongin menggerutu dibelakang Sehun, tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

Sulli yang mendengar gerutuan Jongin mendekat kearah Jongin dan tangannya sudah akan kembali menarik rambut Jongin jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Sehun.

Sulli menatap Sehun yang menahan tangannya. Lalu matanya beralih menatap tajam Jongin yang masih berdiri dibelakang punggung lebar Sehun.

"jangan berani-berani menyakiti pacarku"

Ucapan Sehun sontak saja membuat Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagetnya begitu juga dengan Sulli yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sulli .

"sekarang pergi dari sini" Perintah Sehun pada Sulli.

"apa? Dia pacarmu dan kau mengusirku?!" Ujar Sulli tidak percaya . "kau itu masih pacarku Sehun" Lanjut Sulli.

"tidak , kau sendiri yang menutuskan hubungan kita jadi sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapaku"

"tidak , kau masih kekasihku"

"Kau. Bukan . Kekasihku " Ujar Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"sekarang keluar dari sini"

Sulli menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan kesal . Ia pun berjalan dengan kesal menuju pintu rumah Sehun .

"lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun aku akan merebutmu kembali"

BRAK

Suara demuman pintu terdengar setelah Sulli berteriak .

Sehun menghela nafas . Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa ruangan . Sementara Jongin masih berdiri dengan kaku , mungkin ia masih shock dengan ucapan Sehun yang tidak terduga tadi.

Mata Sehun tidak sengaja melihat kearah Jongin yang terlihat masih shock .

"maaf ya , aku mengatakan itu agar Sulli tidak datang ke sini lagi" Ujar Sehun . Jongin yang mendengar Sehun berbicara sedikit tersentak . Iapun memberikan senyum -canggung- pada Sehun.

"ah , iya tidak apa-apa , aku mau lanjutkan pekerjaanku" Jongin berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak seperti yang diperintahkan Sehun saat ia baru datang tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masakannya sudah selasai?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menyusun makanan di meja makan.

"ne " Jawab Jongin. Sehun mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dan mengambil makanan buatan Jongin yang terlihat menggiurkan ini.

"eumm, Tuan , apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Jongin saat Jongin berbicara.

"makanlah dulu, apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang berdiri didepanya.

"aku tida-"

Kruyuk

Sebuah suara terdengar dari perut Jongin . Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya sementara Jongin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"sudahlah makan saja dulu, kau tidak kasihan pada cacing-cacing lapar diperutmu itu?" Ujar Sehun.

"tidak usah"

"duduk dan makan , atau kau tidak boleh pulang"

Jongin menghela nafas kembali lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk menuruti ucapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat Jongin mengambil makanan dengan kesal. Jongin jadi terlihat lucu jika sedang kesal.

Drtt.. Drtt .. Drtt

Handphone Jongin bergetar disaku celananya. Jongin mengangkat telepon yang masuk setelah melihat ID si penelepon.

"halo"

Sehun memandang Jongin yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sambil menyendokkan makanannya.

"ah iya hyung , aku akan pulang"

"ne sebentar lagi"

"tidak , tidak perlu"

"ne" Jongin menutup teleponnya lalu melihat kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Jongin langsung melanjutkan makannya kembali saat bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"siapa? Hyungmu ?" Tanya Sehun.

"bukan"

"lalu?"

" Chanyeol Hyung "

"Chanyeol? Manager ditempatmu bekerja itu ?" Tanya Sehun memastikan . Jongin hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"kau kekasihnya?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"uhukk..uhuk " Jongin tersedak . Jongin pun segera mengambil air putih yang untungnya ada didekatnya. Jongin segera meneguk air dengan cepat.

"hahh... Tidak dia bukan kekasihku" Jongin menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah tersedak tadi lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun menghela nafas dengan lega secara tidak sadar. Ia lega ternyata orang yang membuatnya tertarik ini belum memiliki kekasih.

"sudah ya aku mau pulang Tuan" Ujar Jongin , setelah menyelesaikan makannya , ia juga sudah mencuci piring yang tadi dipakai untuk makan malam .

"ne, besok datang jam dua belas tepat, ingat itu. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan . Panggil saja aku Sehun" Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan mengantar Jongin sampai kedepan gerbang rumahnya.

"ah, boleh tidak aku datang kesini jam satu siang saja" Pinta Jongin dengan nada memelasya.

"tidak" Jawab Sehun singkat. Jika ia menuruti ucapan Jongin berarti akan semakin singkat waktunya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang diam-diam telah merebut hatinya ini.

"ayolah, kau tahu kan jika rumahmu ini lumayan jauh dari Cafe dan Shift ku berakhir tepat pukul 12.00 dan kau memintaku untuk kesini pukul 12.00 berarti aku baru saja keluar dari Cafe dan bagaimana bisa aku datang tepat pukul 12.00 . Ya , mungkin aku bisa kesini tepat waktu jika aku punya kemampuan teleportasi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin" Ujar Jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin takjub. Bagaimana orang ini bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dengan satu tarikan nafas? Ya , kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Tapi , setelah ditelaah baik-baik oleh Sehun benar juga ucapan Jongin itu .

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya . "oke , kau boleh datang pukul satu tepat jangan sampai terlambat atau kau kuhukum "

BLAM

Sehun menutup pintu dengan keras . Memebuat Jongin berjengit kaget . Jongin menatap kesal pintu , sebenarnya tatapan itu untuk Sehun tapi Sehun sudah masuk jadilah pintu ia jadikan pelampiasan.

"dasar Bos menyebalkan" gerutu Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin?!" panggil seseorang saat Jongin sampai didepan apartemen sederhana miliknya. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya . Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jika Chanyeol lah yang telah memanggilnya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa pulangnya larut sekali?' Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi . Dan Jongin dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada ke khawatiran saat Chanyeol bertanya .

"ah , a-anu hyung a-aku-"

"aku apa?"

"eumm ,, aku ke rumah Tuan Oh Sehun dulu tadi" ujar Jongin pelan .

"APA?!"

TBC

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.


End file.
